A Flower is Worth 1000 Words
by AmandaBabe
Summary: One-shot Babefic, I got the idea on Valentine's Day but it isn't necessarily a Valentine's Day story


Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JenRar, who gave me the idea for a part of this story :D

A Flower is Worth 1000 Words

Today was the day from bounty hunter hell. I had a stack of skips earlier in the week that by today had depleted to only one, one that I had been avoiding as much as possible, hoping Vinnie would take it away from me. Did he take this miserable sexual assaulting, concealed carrying, psycho from me? Of course not. So now here I am covered in garbage yet again and worried this psycho is going to add me to list to harass.

Stumbling in the door, all I wanted to do was jump in the shower and curl up in my bed. I stopped short inside the door to a large set of Tiger Lilies on my coffee table. The thought that immediately entered my mind was that the psycho skip had already made a move.

I got closer to the table, pulling out my cell phone prepared to call Ranger. I stopped short when I saw the card attached to the flowers read _Babe_ in Ranger's neat scrawl.

I put my phone away and pulled the note, my heart pounding at what could possibly be in the card.

_Babe,_

_I know you are freaking out, thinking you have another stalker, but don't worry it's just me. _

_As you know I have never been one for words, so I've decided to show you what you meant to me. Just like a picture can mean a thousand words, so can flowers and the meanings behind them._

_After you broke up with Morelli this last time, I waited to see if you would go back to him. When you didn't, I knew that it was time for me to make my move. So here it goes, Babe, I love you. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine life without you. There are no qualifiers, just my love for you. _

_On your table are Tiger Lilies. Tiger Lilies traditionally stand for "I dare you to love me." _

_So, Babe, I issue you a dare. I dare you to love me, like I love you._

_If you accept my dare, go to the place where my eye first caught yours. You'll find another set of flowers there for you._

_Love now and forever,_

_Carlos_

I gasped, taking in the beautiful flowers. I don't think I had ever felt as happy as I did at that moment, having Ranger, no Carlos, admit to me that he was in love with me. I knew that I would accept his dare, nothing could stop me from accepting, not now and not ever.

I ran into the bathroom and showered, thankful for taking the care to shave and exfoliate this morning. When I got out, I left my hair down, knowing that Carlos liked it like that. I dressed comfortably, not knowing where in the world Carlos would send me.

I was out of my apartment and on my way to my car in a matter of 1 hour. When I got the parking lot, I looked for my car, but found a light blue Cadillac Escalade parked where I knew I parked my car. On the windshield was a note. I felt my heart speed up as I picked up the note.

_Babe,_

_I hope you accept my gift to you. By coming out here I'm assuming that you have accepted my dare. Since you have accepted I now get to spoil you. Please let me do it Babe, I have more money than I can ever s[spend by myself, and I want to spend it on you._

_As I send you around, you will be traveling in circles, but please don't take any detours. _

_I love you Babe, enjoy your journey._

_Love always,_

_Carlos_

I jumped up and down at Carlos's gift. I had always wanted one of these; I had always thought that I was more of an SUV type of girl.

I climbed in enjoying the scent of the leather and the feel of the car. I turned out of my parking lot, knowing where I was going without hesitation. The diner where I had met Carlos to ask him to train me to be a bounty hunter.

I pulled into the parking lot and my heart fell at seeing that it was closed for the day. My heart picked up at the sight of flowers, sitting right outside the front door. I zipped into the first spot by the door and ran to the flowers, picking up the card that sat in front of a bouquet Lavender Roses.

_Babe,_

_I see that you found the spot where I first fell in love with you. Yes, I fell in love with you the minute that you walked through that diner door. I saw something I you that I had never seen in any other woman before. I knew that someday I wanted to be with you._

_The Lavender Rose signifies enchantment, which I felt the moment I laid eyes on you, and often is used to express love at first sight. I loved you the minute our eyes met, midnight blue to coal black. _

_Next, go to the place where you made sure I was okay, when no one else would. _

_Love always,_

_Carlos_

This place I actually had to ponder. It hit me, I had always made sure that during the Ramos incident Ranger was okay. We had met, once in my parking lot. It was that night that he had handcuffed me, but had ended up accepting my decision to not go into hiding. That was one of the nights where his willingness to let me fly really stood out.

I had a feeling that the rest of the clues would be close to my apartment.

I grabbed the Lavender Roses and climbed into my new SUV. I was glad Carlos had led me to the diner first. It was there that I met him, and even though I didn't know it yet, he was the man I was going to end up with forever.

I pulled into my parking lot, and saw another set of flowers by the entrance. I left the others in the car and ran up to grab the card.

_Babe,_

_Here in the parking lot of your building my love for you only grew, and from that moment on I made a vow to myself to always let you fly, while keeping you safe. You showed your good heart that night and during that whole mess. No one besides Tank ever believed me._

_Here is a Lavender bouquet mixed with Blue Violets. The Lavenders stand for the devotion that I have to, mixed with the watchfulness and faithfulness I will always give you to. _

_Go upstairs Babe, more awaits you there. The place where I tried to first tell you that I love and tried to show you how much you mean to be is first in your apartment. How ironic that it is number one, when all you ever need is one of me._

_Love always,_

_Carlos_

Scrog. My doorway, where I watched the love my life lay out his own life for his daughter and myself. I ran up the stairs, I didn't want to take the time to wait for the elevator tonight. I unlocked my door and there right as I opened the door was a bouquet of Forget-Me-Not flowers. My fingers shook as I opened up the next envelope.

_Babe,_

_I wanted to shout before Scrog shot me that I loved you. I didn't want to die unless you knew. When I locked eyes with you I hoped the emotion there would tell you. I was stupid not to tell you, and I hope you can forgive me._

_Here is a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots for the true love I feel for you and the memories that this entire apartment holds for us. _

_Go next to the place where I first lent you a hand. I will never forget that day, Babe, and from that day on I made sure I was always the one you called._

_Love always,_

_Carlos_

"Where he first helped me," I thought out loud and almost smacked myself when the answer came to me! The bathroom where I called him after Morelli, that scum, had handcuffed me to the shower curtain rod. I remember the anger in his voice when I called him and the amusement and smile when he opened that bathroom door.

Sitting on the edge of my bathtub was a Variegated Tulip and a Primrose. Tucked under them was another note. I was really starting to get excited over this little game Carlos had thought up for me.

_Babe,_

_When you called me that night I thought I was going to get angry walking into your apartment. Instead, that night I knew I couldn't live without you in my life somehow. I wasn't ready to fully give myself to you, like a fool. It may surprise you to know that when I opened that door, yes my eyes traveled up and down your body, but your eyes drew me in. The way they shown with anger at what had happened, the relief to see me, and the fear._

_So here you are, Babe. A Variegated Tulip for those beautiful eyes I love so much, and a Primrose to show that I can't live without you. _

_I want you to go to the place where we first made love. The magic that surrounded us that night, it ruined me for all other women. I'm so sorry, Babe, that the first time for us was under the pretense of a deal. I thought you would never want me any other way. I hope I can spend eternity making it up to you._

_Love always,_

_Carlos_

I entered my bedroom, tears fighting against my urge not to cry. There were happy tears, thinking about how if I had just stopped going back and forth, maybe this event could have been sooner.

When I entered my bedroom I saw two flowers, set on my pillow just like they had been in the bathroom. I picked up the note and held the now four flowers close to my chest as I opened the next note.

_Babe,_

_I will always remember the night we spent together, every last detail. I tried to memorize it, thinking I would never again get another chance to make love to you. I wasn't kidding when I said you ruined me. I will never be able to be with anyone else but you Babe, and I haven't been, since you ruined me that night._

_Here is a Tulip for you, for you are the perfect lover in every way possible. Not only that, in body and mind you are a rare beauty, so I give to you an Orchid._

_Your journey is almost over, Babe. Now I want you to go to the place that you felt safe during some of your worst nightmares. There, I hope you can find love now too._

_Love always, _

_Carlos_

The only place I had ever felt truly safe was when I was living with Carlos. I grabbed all the flowers I had received so far and quickly ran out of my apartment and towards my SUV. He said I was almost finished, does this mean he will be waiting at the finish line?

I made it to Haywood in record time and ran raced towards the elevator. It was there waiting, and I gave the camera a quick finger wave. It was almost as though the elevator was going extra fast today.

When I stepped into Carlos's apartment, I heard soft music in the background, but my gaze automatically went to the sideboard, where I saw the fresh flowers. Today, I had a feeling Ella didn't set them out.

I was right, and I picked up the card that had two flowers on it, that I couldn't identify.

_Babe,_

_I always kept different things hidden in my apartment in the hopes that someday you would share it with me. Look closely, you will find olives and unhealthy snacks. There is a copy of Ghostbusters next to the TV and there even may be some personal touches you missed the first time around. _

_The music playing has been in my dreams since I met you. I always hoped that me and you could dance to it someday here in the living room. So, Babe, here is Viscaria, will you dance with me? Its only you that I love, so take this Arbutus and come dance with me._

_Remember when I first discovered you in my apartment? Go there, but don't worry I won't throw you out the window._

_Love always,_

_Carlos_

I picked up the two flowers and held them close my chest as I walked into the bedroom. I knew Carlos wouldn't be there, but I truly hoped that I could see him soon.

Carlos's bed held two flowers in similar positions from my bed. I knew one was a White Violet, but I couldn't pin the other one. I took the letter, took the two flowers and joined them with the others, and quickly wiped tears from my eyes.

_Babe,_

_Do you have any idea how many times I have pictured you in my bed? I actually pinched myself when I discovered you that night. Babe, you have been the only woman here in this apartment, besides Ella, ever. I want that to stay true for the rest of my life._

_Take this Orange Blossom and hold it close. It means that my love for you is eternal. Whether this means marriage and children for you it doesn't matter. If you wanted 14 children, I'll give them to you Babe. Whatever makes you happy. So, take this White Violet, and I beg of you do what it says. Take a chance on us._

_Attached to this letter is a set of directions. Follow them, and there you will find me. But remember, the batcave is forever._

_Love always,_

_Carlos_

I gasped. Carlos had given me directions to his home, the batcave. I stood up and walked briskly to the elevator. I didn't hesitate at the word forever, I never felt the resistance and hesitation like I always had before. I wanted this, just as must as he did.

I hopped in my car and started out. The idea came to me before I even left Trenton. I knew Carlos said not to take any detours, but since when did I follow the rules?

After my quick stop I put the pedal to the metal and drove to Carlos's house. It looked like it was about 20 minutes outside of Trenton.

When I got to the gated home I entered the code he left me and drove up his long driveway. I couldn't tell what the house looked like in the dark, but I could see that it was massive, and totally like Ranger.

I jumped out of my car, and ran to the front door. I quietly opened it and peaked inside. It was dark, except for small amount of light off to my right. I walked that way and my breath caught when I saw Carlos standing by the fireplace where a fire burned bright.

He was leaning against the mantle, but wasn't dressed in black. He was wearing jeans that hugged every inch of him, no shoes, and a cream colored sweater. In his hand was a single Red Rose. He approached me and stopped right in front of me.

"Babe, here is your last flower. A single Red Rose. I love you with all my heart, Babe, will you give us a chance?" Carlos asked me timidly. I smiled, Carlos nervous was very cute.

"Well, Carlos, I think it's only fair to tell you this," I said smiling mischievous grin. I noticed he perked up when I said his name.

"I know you said no detours but I couldn't resist," I said pulling the first flower from behind my back, "Here is an Ambrosia. I'm sure you know it means that your love is reciprocated."

Ranger took it in his hands and a small smile began.

"Here is a Lily of the Valley. You've made my life complete in so many ways, and tonight has been the finishing touches."

The last flower I pulled out was more humor than a love proclamation, but I couldn't resist, "Here is a Peach Blossom. I am your captive, you were right when you said you didn't need handcuffs to enslave a woman."

Carlos's smile, which had been small, was a full 200 watt smile, as he grabbed me and kissed me senseless.

"Babe, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say those words. Welcome to the batcave, Babe," Carlos sounded, almost scared that at the mention of the batcave, I would run because it meant forever.

I quickly looked around taking in the two story living room with the fireplace burning bright.

I smiled, hoping that it would reassure Carlos I wasn't scared and that I wasn't running. He returned my smile and I launched myself into his arms, where I wanted to stay forever. I didn't need to tell him, he knew, and we clutched to each other.

"What do you say we start forever, Babe?"

I gave him a wolf grin, "Let's fly batman."

And I did, many, many times.

I know some of the flower combos are a little odd, but I went more for the meanings behind them than what they meant

Please read and review :D


End file.
